gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Reika Shimohira
}} |- ! Debut | 0134. Sweet Gift |- ! (Current) Final Appearance | Ongoing |- ! Seiyu | None |- ! Voice Actor | None |- | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Age | ??? |- ! Current Status | Alive |- ! Relatives | None Known |- |} A beautiful, young and popular idol, famous for her acting, modeling, and singing. Like almost everyone else, she is caught in the line of fire during Izumi's killing spree in Shinjuku. She develops a crush on Kurono after seeing him in action during her first night as a participant in the game (the Dinosaur Mission). Gantz used to call her "Kurono's #1 Fan," but now he just calls her "Reika." Surprisingly enough, she proves to be a formidable opponent against the Aliens. She uses her points to resurrect Tae because she wants Kurono to be happy. It is not until Kurono chooses to be free that she confesses to him that she loves him. After Kurono departs from the game, she is appointed the new team leader of Gantz. She receives a phone call from Kurono just before he is attacked by the vampires, but does not arrive in time to save his life; she even tries to hold on to Kurono's body in order to be transferred with him in the hope of reviving him. However, this is stopped by one of the vampires who uses her body to transfer to the Gantz room instead. During the Nurarihyon mission, some of the team elected Reika as their leader, rather than Kato who was leader in previous games before Kurono, during this mission her leader skills were proved to be not quite as effective as Kato's or Kei's but she managed to survive the mission. Afterwards, Kurono was revived during the scoring by Kato who had gained 100 points in that mission. With Reika's rejoice she soon learns that Kei's feelings for her aren't the same, and even turns down fellow teammate Inabi to confess her love to Kurono, though she is rejected and vows to make Kurono hers. Personality and Fighting Style Reika is a kind person showing compassion for those killed during the Gantz missions,she is best described as Kurono's "side kick" during the missions, providing support for those trying to stay alive and helping Kurono complete his missions. Unlike most of the other Gantz players, Reika is quick to charge at the aliens if it means helping Kurono. During the Nurarihyon mission, her morale is shaking, she having just witnessed Kurono's death just moments before they were summoned by Gantz. She tells everyone they should just try to survive, and leads them away from battle. Kato is the only member of the team that wishes to help people, he running off to fight on his own. Nishi also ignores Reika, he hunting on his own, but only for points, not caring about others. The rest of the team follow Reika, as she leads them around, avoiding all conflict through most of the mission, only changing at the end, when Gantz narrowed the area they could move in, to force them to fight the final boss. She was seen using the X-gun on her first few missions, but used the x-shotgun to snipe at enemies from a rooftop on the Italian mission. It is Reika that suggests they train together, everyone but Izumi and Nishi doing so. Current Events After she received over 100 points in the Italian mission, she tried to use the points to revive Suzuki. There was an error with Gantz ball, it shutting down, not bringing Suzuki back to life. Everyone left out of the room. Reika went back to get her clothes that she left, and found the man inside the Gantz ball, outside of it. He asked her to repeat the name of the person she wanted revived. She began to say Suzuki's name but then stopped and created a copy of Kurono instead. She explains to Kurono's copy that she couldn't help the feelings she has for him, and loves him dearly. Seeing that the other Kurono is with Tae, the new Kurono decides to stay with Reika who has quit her job to be with him til the world came to an end. In chapter 303, Reika is seen with Kurono's copy looking at the red sky. Kurono's copy says he wont give up until the end and Reika says that shes happy as long as shes with him. Trivia *In the anime, posters of Reika are seen in Kurono's bedroom. *At the start of the series, Kurono picks up a magazine before going to the subway where he dies, looking it over, and there is Reika on the cover. *Several Gantz manga chapters have Reika on the cover, she is mostly seen in various revealing clothes often related with the Gantz suits. * In the Oni mission , several of the aliens recognized her, and stated they were fans. Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Gantz Players Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo, Japan